CAMPING IS FUN! right?
by thorny-waves
Summary: Kagome and Sango get roped into being couselors for a kid's camp...a three week long kids camp...can they survive the experience? And what about the two other counselors? Who are these freaks!
1. My brother: the human alarm clock

  
  
Okay! I've decided that there are not enough romantic mushy/fuzzy moments between Inu and Kags posted...so...here's some of mine. :S Enjoy!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin'!!!! unfortunatly...sigh dude...if i could own a hott dog-demon...don't cha think i would!??!?! neway...on with the story!!! woohoo!!! 

****

****

****

**CAMPING IS FUN!!! right????**  
  
_Chapter 1:_   
  
"KAGOOOOME!!!!!!" Souta yelled from the safety of Kagome's doorway. "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!"  
  
Kagome muttered in her sleep and rolled over, pulling the covers higher around her neck. " 's summer...don wanna ged up..."  
  
Souta rolled his eyes. "Not school stupid!!! CAMP!!!!"   
  
Kagome peeked open one eye slowly..."...'amp?"  
  
Souta leaned on the door-jam, resisting the urge to smack his sister. "CAMP!!! YOU...COUNSELOR!!! 3 WEEKS!!! KAGOME GET UP!!!!"  
  
Kagome slitted her eyes open, and streched slightly as her brothers words sunk in...camp...counselor....her eyes shot open as she bolted uprght in bed...Frantically she searched for her alarm cloock to look at the time..."AHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed in horror, "IT'S 9:25!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!"   
  
Souta rolled his eyes... "finally she gets it..." he muttered to himself. Before flattening himself against the wall as Kagome charged past.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER!!!" she cried  
  
Souta glared angrily at her. "Well i've been trying for the last 25 mintues!!!" he said, the hesitated and slid slowly out of grabbing reach, and down the stairs before yelling quikly up at here. "By the way!!! Sango's gonna be here in 4 minutes!!!" and then ran like hell beofre Kagome could catch him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango walked up to the front door, pausing mid knock to listen to the screams of pain, and angry exclamations coming from inside. She shook her head and knocked firmly on the door, waiting a few secodns before it opened to reveal a middle aged woman wearing an apron, dusting off her hands.   
  
"Hi Mrs. Higurashi!!!" Sango chirped cheerfully.   
  
"Sango Darling!!!" The woman cried, before pulling her into a hug, "I'm so glad you made it!!! Kagome is just finishing getting ready."   
  
Sango raised an eyebrow and looked up the stairs towards Kagome's room, stepping to one side as a huge backpack was thrown over the banister. It landed beside her with a heavy thud. Kagome peeked her head over the side.  
  
"Head's up!!!" she said happily.   
  
Sango glared up at her. "A lil' late doncha think?!?!" she siad dryly.  
  
Kagome smirked and hopped over the railing to land beside her bag. She looked her friend up and down. They had decided the day before that wearing shorts was the best idea for today. Sango wore a pair of kakhi shorts with a black spagetti strap top with the words "What Boyfriend?" written in white on it. Kagome looked down at her red shorts and white tank top with the words "bitch" written in silver w/ red sparkles on it and smirked.   
  
"Ready to go?" she asked innocently, and then hugged her mother goodbye, before yelling up the stairs to her brother. Sango grinned and then picked up Kagome's bag and smiled politely to Mrs. Higurashi and dragging Kagome out the door.  
  
Popping the trunk with her car remote, Sango slung Kag's bag into it, sitting on the trunk until it slammed shut.   
  
Kagome slid into the passenger seat of Sango's convertible, riffling through her CD's before cheering happily and slipping in her favorite Dance CD. She cranked up the volume and grinned at Sango as she came to sit next to her and turned on the engine. They high five'd each other and laughed as the bass shook the car, and then sped off down the road to the camp. 

_lol...alright! so there's the first chapter...short i know...but review's always seem to make them longer....(pst: that was a hint...REVIEW PLZ!!!) maybe i'll update today...maybe tomorrow...damn school work....blegh_


	2. Mood Swings are a bitch

Yay!! I was so happy when i found out i had two reviews!!! ...wow...i sound like a ditz...;;; sorry!!! Thank you to babystigmata and vixenme for reviewing!!! :D ...now...what was i doing??? oh yah!! STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer...ya know the drill.  
  
CAMPING IS FUN!!! right???  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Sango squealed into the parking lot at 40 mph, barely missing two guys, and managing to swing into the last available parking spot.   
  
She looked over at Kagome and watched amused as she sang into her hairbrush. Reaching over, she turned off the music opened her car door.  
  
"OOOO BABY YA KNOW WHAT THAT'S WOR...." Kagome blinked and lowered her hands... "aww....we're here...." Blushing she ducked down in her seat and gathered her stuff.  
  
Sango laughed at her and then turned open the trunk. Raising an eyebrow she studied the two boys standing in front of her   
  
'...hmm...#1)...pretty hott, cool eyes! wait...are those purple!??! ...weird glove but it suits him...hm...dude...all guys with abs should wear shirts that tight!!!!' Sango smirked to herself, and coughed disreetly before turning her gaze to the second guy.   
  
'#2)...silver hair....strange...nice bod...pretty hott. wait. are those fangs??!? and what the fuck is he growling at me for?!?!?'  
  
"ya got a problem?" she said calmly to silver-haired-fanged guy...  
  
The guy growled louder and shrugged off the restraining hand on his shoulder... "You bitch!!! of course i have a problem!!! You practically ran us over!!!!!"   
  
Sango's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. ' okay...so the nasty temper makes up for whatever good looks he has...' "Maybe if you had been WATCHING i wouldn't have had to cut IT SO CLOSE!!!" she yelled back.   
  
Guy #1) laughed nervously. "of course my lady, i'm very sorry" he said and half bowed to her before yanking on the second guy's hair.   
  
"Inu yasha!! that is NO way to talk to a lady!!! Come on!! We're gonna be late!!!" he muttered.   
  
Inu shot an evil glare over his shoulder and opened his mouth to retort when he saw someone else getting out of Sango's convertible and stopped short...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome finally managed to get herself together and then opened the door and got out, tossing her hair out of her face, which managed to attract the attention of Sango, Inu yasha and his friend...  
  
Looking over she saw who sango had been 'talking' to and made her way over. 'dude...they're pretty hott!!!' she thought to herself, grinning evilly in her head... 'maybe camp won't be so bad after all....'  
  
"Hey guys! I'm Kagome. ...who are you?"  
  
Inu yasha blinked and managed to shut his mouth before anyone else noticed... His friend nudged him, and rolled his eyes...  
  
"I'm Miroku and this is Inu yasha..." he said, snapping inu out of his daze. Miroku looked over at Sango, "and your name is...." he prompted.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and turned away to open her trunk. "Sango." she said shortly.   
  
Kagome grinned. "are you guys counselors for the camp too???" she said excitedly, ignoring the pointed glare that Sango directed at her back.   
  
Miroky grinned and picked up his bag again. "Yup...we got 'volunteered' by Inu's aunt..."  
  
Sango snorted and tossed Kagome's backpack over... "so did we...Kag's managed to get on the wrong side of ms. Kaede, and for revenge she signed both of us up for this stupid camp." She slammed the trunk shut and turned back towards them and pointed the car remote over her shoulder, locking the car. "If anyone touches my car while i'm gone...i'm gonna kill them..." she muttered angrily as she snatched up her bags and stalked off towards the school entrance leaving the other three behind.   
  
Kagome looked over at miroku and Inu yasha..." she's a little....protective of her baby..." she said hesitantly. then she bounced up and down happily and started laughing maniacly. "THIS WILL BE FUN!!!!!" she shouted..  
  
Inu looked over at miroku wide eyed for explanation.   
  
Slowly, miroku leaned over and whispered in inu's ear, never taking his eyes off the bouncy girl.   
  
"Mood Swings are a Bitch..."  
  
Hehe...end of Chapter two!!! so...what do you think...should there be other counselors?? or just these four...should Shippou be one of the kids, or a counsleor??? what about Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku, Sessy...etc etc...any ideas will be used!!! within reason. wink love ya all!!! 


	3. See? Inu does have a soft side!

_Alright!! So, since Neko-Yuff16 responded so nicely to my plea's for reviews, I will take her advise!! There will be 4 girls and 4 guys... I hope every one is happy!!! I am!!! I don't have to write Kikyo!! WOOOHOOO!!! at least as a counselor....maybe I'll have her be a janitor or something fitting to her... 'character'. Oh! And shippou will be a kid. wink oh...and if the characters are a little OOC...SORRY!!! This is my first attempt so deal!!! Or review and I'll try to change it.....:S_  
  
Disclaimer: See Chappy numero uno.  
  
**CAMPING IS FUN!!! right?**  
  
**Chapter 3: See? Inu does have a soft side!!!**  
  
Kagome pushed the door open to the school, and managed to just barely miss running smack into Sango. Miroku however had no such luck, and fell flat on his face. Rolling his eyes, Inu stepped over his friend and surveyed the scene in front of him. His eyes went wide and his face displayed his horror at what he saw.  
  
Kagome dropped her bag at Sango's feet and turned round to look at her friend angrily.  
  
"What the fuck are you just standing there for!!!" she protested angrily, her hands on her hips....She stood there for a second and then her face slipped into a mask of concern for her friend as she looked her over.  
  
"Sango?" she questioned quietly. "You okay chickee?" She waved a hand in front of Sango's face, trying to snap her out of the daze she was in. Sango's eyes were wide and her jaw was open in a look of utter fear.  
  
Miroku groaned and hauled himself off the floor, glancing over at where Kagome was trying to wake Sango up. He grinned evilly to himself.  
  
"Let me be of assistance..." he said politely. Kagome blinked and then nodded gratefully  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sango screamed and whipped around to slap her attacker across the face.  
  
THUD Miroku now lay on the ground with swirly eyes... "soooooo worth it..." he said happily.  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed from Sango to Miroku before shaking her head and looking around for Inu Yasha...seeing him in the same state she groaned and smacked herself lightly.  
  
"Why me???" she said and walked over to him, as Sango continued to beat up Miroku. Standing in front of him she stared at him thoughtfully and then leaned up to rub his ear lightly, not caring how she had to lean against him to do so.  
  
Inu jumped in surprise and looked down at the girl currently pressed against his chest. Suddenly Kagome noticed how close their faces were and blushed, before stepping away quickly and picking up her bag.  
  
Clearing her throat authoritatively, she looked back over at him, her face still lightly flushed, and motioned towards the gym doors.  
  
"Shall we?" she said before looking over at what she was pointing at and stopping in her tracks. Literally covering the gym were kids of all sizes, currently involved in a massive pillow fight. The teachers and parents were huddled together in the center of the room, the kid's bags built up in fort formation around them as they cowered in fear.  
  
"Geez...waaaay too much sugar..." Kagome muttered before marching resolutely into the fray, dragging Inu along behind her.  
  
She ran quickly to the center of the room where the teachers were, and grabbed the nearest air horn from where it hung limply from the PE teachers grasp. Turning to Inu she warned him to plug his ears before letting off a long blast of the horn.  
  
The kids screamed in surprise and then quieted as they all turned mid- pillow swing to see who had made the noise...  
  
"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "ALL PILLOWS ARE TO BE PILED AT THE LEFT SIDE OF THE GYM AND THEN COME AND SIT YOUR LITTLE BUTTS DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
The kids cringed in terror and ran to do as she asked...when everyone was finished Kagome smiled sweetly and looked down at the terrified kids in from of her.  
  
"Now!!! I'm Kagome, and this is Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku is on the floor over there. We are some of your camp counselors this year!!! I'm sure that the camp director would like to talk to you before we leave, so listen up..." She glared evilly at them "OR ELSE!!!" she then beamed innocently and looked over to where the teachers sat in awe...  
  
"You wanna say the rest?" she prompted, and then slid down the bags to land beside Inu.  
  
"That was cool!" he grinned, and then became serious again to look at her hesitantly. "Don't ever pull a psycho on me though 'kay?"  
  
Kagome laughed and looked over at him. "Promise." She said before turning to pay attention to the teacher announcing the camp counselors...  
  
"The Girl counselors this year are Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame, and they guys are Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru." She then stepped aside to point out the individual counselors and separated the kids into groups.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked over to where Rin and Ayame stood and introduced themselves.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - "You know," Kagome said, somewhat surprised, "This could actually be a fun camp!"  
  
Rin giggled at her new friends antics. And grinned at her... "I know!! That Sesshomaru is so cute!!!"  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes, "whatever!! Kouga is way hotter!!!" she and Rin started fighting playfully as Sango and Kagome turned to each other...  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I want Inu, so that leaves you with Miroku."  
  
Sango's face flamed up immediately "I DON'T WANT HIM!!! HE'S SUCH A PERVERT!!"  
  
Kagome looked confused... "Did I miss something here?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Sango glared evilly at her... "He GROPED me!!!" she whispered angrily. Kagome stared at her, and then started laughing hysterically.  
  
Blushing, Sango looked around them as they herded kids towards the busses before hissing at Kagome... "Well I'm glad someone finds it funny..."  
  
Kagome whipped her tears away, and giggled slightly... "But Sango!! We tried everything else to get you to wake up!!" and then cracked up hysterically again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  
  
The guys all looked at each other...  
  
"I claim Sango." Miroku was the first to speak up.  
  
Sesshomaru looked around coldly, as if daring them to argue. "No one will touch Rin." He stated.  
  
Kouga grinned cheekily, and then turned to Inu Yasha. "Well I want Kagome, so you can have Ayame."  
  
Inu's eyes lit up in anger. "Like hell you will!!! Kagome is MINE!" He was about to leap at Kouga when he felt something pull at his leg. Looking down he saw a tiny Kitsune staring up at him.  
  
"What?!" he barked down angrily at the kid.  
  
The Kitsune's eyes started to water and his backed away slowly in fear before relaying the message he had been told to give. "I only wanted to tell you we were leaving!!!" he said, barely holding his tears.  
  
Inu sighed, and turned around fully to face the kid, crouching down to sit before him. "Sorry kid, what's your name?"  
  
The Kitsune puffed out his chest in pride. "My name's Shippou!!!" he said proudly and took one step forward again.  
  
Inu grinned at him and offered a hand. "Do you wanna ride to the bus Shippou?"  
  
Shippou's eyes lit up and he leapt onto Inu Yasha's shoulder "Yay!!! Let's go!!!"  
  
Inu stood up, hiding a smile and caught Kagome's eye from across the room. As she grinned at him, he blushed at turned back to look at Kouga. "I'll deal with you later wolf..." he growled quietly and then proceeded to walk to the bus with Shippou chattering happily in his ear.  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  
  
Kagome looked around one final time, making sure that all the kids were on the bus, before climbing aboard herself. Glancing around for an open seat she saw Sango sitting with Miroku, even though it looked like she was strongly against the situation. Kagome grinned to herself. 'They make such a cute couple...'  
  
The bus started to move and there were no empty seats left.  
  
"You can sit with us Kagome!!!" she heard a little voice say.  
  
Looking around she saw a baby Kitsune on Inu's shoulder looking at her.  
  
"I can sit on Inu's lap!" Shippou said proudly.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inu who was still blushing slightly and grinned. "Thank you!!"  
  
Sitting down next to Inu she looked over at the Kitsune. "Now what's your name?"  
  
The Kitsune grinned and leapt into her lap. "I'm Shippou!!!" he said and proceeded to talk animatedly with her. Inu smiled slightly and watched the two of them. Eventually they became tired and Shippou fell asleep in Kagome's arms.  
  
Blinking tiredly, she looked up at Inu and smiled sheepishly...He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her to rest against him.  
  
"Go to sleep" he said gruffly. And looked away.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and grinned, snuggling into his warmth before falling asleep.  
  
_Awwww...teehe. Eh...lets just say that Sango and Kagome live in a time where demons live among humans kay? Cool. Inu is ½ dog, Kouga is wolf, and sess is dog...I've not decided if inu and sess are brothers yet...any preferences??? Review please!_


	4. HOW old!

_teehee...welll!!! So...Three chapters in three days!!! and now a fourth!!! i'm on a rooooll baby! Hope you guys are likeing this...at least somewhat...:( Many thanks to my 5 reviewers!!! I'd like to thank fallenangel396 and dragon lair for their support, and as per request, i will make inu and sess brothers. **grin**_

**__**   
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
**CAMPING IS FUN!!! right?**  
  
**Chapter 4: HOW old?!?!**  
  
Kouga glared over at Inu yasha from his seat behind the two. 'stupid dogturd...stealing my woman away from me...' he thought angrily to himself. He looked down to his left at the slumbering Ayame and stared at her thoughtfully.  
  
'she's not so bad i suppose...' he admited reluctantly...then he shook his head violently, 'NO! Kagome is the one i want!!! NOT AYAME!!!'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inu yasha looked down at the girl in his arms. He had his back into the corner between his seat and the window, and Kagome lay peacfully slumbering against his chest, Shippou curled up in her arms. Inu tightened his grasp slightly around her waist and grinned to himself, his hair hiding his expression.   
  
Suddenly he looked outside the bus to see the looming figure of the camp ahead. Grimacing slightly he nudged Kagome slightly.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered in her ear., "We 're here..." and then leaned back to watch her eyes open slightly and focus unseadily on him...  
  
Moaning slightly she streached her legs out, not moving from her position in Inu's arms.   
  
Grinning he poked her gently. "Comfortable?" he said sarcastically, and laughed as she squirmed closer into him trying to get away from his hands.  
  
"eep!" she squealed in surprise and then glared up at him. "Well i WAS!!!" she said   
  
Inu smirked and then nodded his head towards the window. "We made it." he stated simply and then looked down at the still slumbering Shippou.   
  
Kagome slid herself up his body slightly to peak over his shoulder and then gave up, slipping her head under his chin. "no shit..." she murmered and tried to go back to sleep.   
  
Inu rolled his eyes, trying to ignore her breath washing over his neck, and whispered softly in her ear.   
  
"So wake up! Shippou need to be awake when we get of the bus."   
  
Kagome groaned and made no attempt to move.   
  
Rolling his eyes again, Inu tickled her gently. Kagome squrimed, laughing, trying to get away from his hands, unintentionally waking Shippou up in the process...  
  
"Alright! I'm up i'm up!!" she said, defeated.  
  
Shippou yawned and rubbed his eyes, focusing on the gates outside the bus. His eyes widened in fright and he clung to Kagome as she attempted to sit up.  
  
Inu growled and tightened his grip, pulling her back against his chest, tucking his chin over his shoulder. Kagome froze and looked over at him.  
  
"You're warm..." he muttered in way of explanation. Kagome rolled her eyes and directed her attention to the now shaking Shippou.  
  
"Shippou?? What's wrong sweetie?" she asked gently.  
  
Shippou raised a shaky hand to point at the image he saw outside the window. Kagome turned slightly in her seat to see what he was pointing at and gasped...  
  
"Is that our camp!??!" she hissed at Inu yasha.   
  
Inu looked over and nodded slightly... "creepy huh." he said and grinned.   
  
Kagome sent him a look that could melt a glacier and slapped him upside the head. "No shit sherlock!" she retorted sarcastically.   
  
Shippou whimpered and burried his face further in her shirt. Kagome looked down at him, and stroked his hair gently, reasuring him. "I'm sure it's not that bad Shippou! And inu yasha and i will be here all the time to protect you okay?"  
  
Shippou sniffed and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Promise?" he pleaded.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Promise." she said and looked over at Inu for conformation. Seeing his eyes closed she nudged him sharply. "Right Inu?" she said dangerously as he yelped and opened his eyes in shock.   
  
"Right, right...i'll protect you guys..." he muttered and closed his eyes again.   
  
Kagome grinned and leaned over, kissing his cheek quickly and hugging him.   
  
"Thanks Inu!!!" she said happily. Inu flushed slightly and just tightened his grip aorund her waist in reply.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The counsleors were standing behind the kids who were seated in a large clump, supposedly listening to their leader as she explained the camp rules by the main gate.   
  
Kagome yawned widely and leaned heavily on Inu who was standing beside her as she listened to the teacher drone on about cabins and bears etc...  
  
"Now kiddies, don't go out alone, because you'll get eaten by wild animals, don't go out in twos because then you'll have sex, so go out in three's and then hopefully you'll be safe..." said the teacher in a voice WAY to cheerful to be real..  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome took her head off of Inu's shoulder to look around quickly. To her left she saw Sango half asleep next to Miroku who was looking at her and smiling softly as she used his shoulder as a pillow. As he looked up and saw Kagome glance at them, he grinned and put an arm aorund her shoulders, starting when Sango murmered in her sleep and wrapped her arms aorund his torso.   
  
Kagome laughed softly and looked over at Rin who was standing next to Sesshomaru, looking decidedly sleepy and to out of it to notice Sesshomaru staring at her. Kagome grinned to herself...'i give them a week...' she said.   
  
She then looked to her right to see Kouga holding Ayame, who he had had to carry out of the bus because she wouldn't wake up. He was looking down at Ayame with a thoughful look on his face, as if having an argument with his mental self...  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and then slid her arms around Inu's torso again, smiling as he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to his chest...She inhaled deeply...'the forest...' was the first thought that came to mind and she opened her eyes to look up at him.   
  
Inu looked down, feeling her eyes on him, and smirked at her before directing his attention again to their surroundings.   
  
"ALRIGHT!!! TO THE CABINS!!!" said the creepy teacher lady as she pointed a gun in the air and let loose a shot.   
  
Kagome jumped and whipped around wildly. Sango tore past her, grabbing hold of Kagome's arm as she ran past.  
  
"COME ON KAGS!!! WE HAVE TO CLAIM THE BED!!" she screamed and kept on running.   
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder at the rapidly dissappearing Inu yasha and yelled back to him,  
  
"PLEASE BRING MY BAG!!!!!!!!!" and then she was gone.  
  
Inu blinked and looked at the dust trail before shrugging and grabbing Kagome's backpack and his bag and trudging after them...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sango threw open the door to the cabin and looked at the 4 queen sized beds....  
  
"This could be a slight problem." she muttered to herself.   
  
The rest of the group showed up behind her as the two girls stood there and slid into the cabin. The guys looked at each other and grinned. Miroku grabbed Sango and threw her at the nearest bed, as Inu did the same to Kagome. Both girls froze in surprise and sat there in shock as Sesshomaru directed Rin to the next bed.   
  
"WHAT!!" Sango shouted, the first to speak, as Kouga showed up in the doorway with the unconcious Ayame in his arms. He riased his eyebrow at the situation and strided over to the last bed.   
  
"How come you think you're sleeping with Kagome dog turd???" he questioned angrily.  
  
Inu narrowed his eyes and glared over at his rival. He started growling, snapping Kagome out of her daze. She looked over and watched as Kouga and Inu started to fight over her. On the other side of the room sango was still shouting at Miroku, and Rin and Sesshomaru sat peacfullly on the second bed. Rin grinned up at Sess, and then got up to unpack her bag, obviously happy with the sleeping arrangments.   
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly and stood up, hands clenched in fists at her sides.  
  
"everybody SHUT UP!!!" she screamed.   
  
Everyone froze mid sentance and turned around, wide eyed to look at the livid Kagome.  
  
Kagome slitted her eyes open and threw a glare at everyone. "STOP FIGHTING and LISTEN UP!!!" she said loudly, her voice practically echoing off the walls. "Sango: Just sleep with Miroku, if he touches you, i'll get the other guys to beat the living shit outta him. Miroku: I'll castrate you with a spork if you even touch a HAIR she doesn't want you too..."  
  
Miroku gulped and edged away from sango as he stared fearfully at Kagome. She then spun around to look at Kouga and Inu Yasha. "KOUGA: You KNOW Ayame likes you, so just leave me alone and sleep with her... Inu Yasha: I guess that leaves me with you."  
  
Kagome then smiled sweetly at everyone. "Oh, and Kouga? I heard that comment earlier, and i am NOT your woman, and for your information, i'm quite happy with Inu Yasha so go wake up Ayame and tell her what's going on." Kagome then turned around and strided out of the cabin to see how her kids were getting along with their cabin arrangements.   
  
The others looked at each other...   
  
"Everyone happy?" Sango questioned sarcastically  
  
The group nodded in unison, still shell shocked, and turned to unpack their stuff in silence.  
  
Inu Yasha stood staring at the door that kagome had left through, and looked around quickly before slipping out after her. No one noticed him go.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Kagome knocked on the girls cabin door.  
  
"Everyone alright in there?" she questioned. Her answer was a resounding yes from the girls. Kagome grinned and turned around just to come face to face with 'Yasha.  
  
"Inu?" She said, surprised, her heart jumping.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at her, and placed his hands on either side of her so she couldn't get away, pinning her against the girl's cabin door.  
  
" 'sorry..." he muttered quietly, not looking her in the eye.   
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, backing up as much as she could into the door, trying to put as much space in between them, "for what..." she replied.  
  
Inu looked off to his left..."I...i." he growled, frustrated. "for fighting with Kouga!" 'there...i said it!' Inu thought triumphantly to himself.   
  
Kagome hid a smile. "You came all this way just to tell me that?" she said, faking irriation, and tried to push one of his arms away. "i don't see why you'd be so jealous of Kouga when you know i don't like him like that!!! I told you Ayame likes him!!! I'm not a boy-stealer!!!"  
  
Inu snapped his head round to look at her, as she tried to get away. "I never said you were!!!" he protested, refusing to move, and stepping closer, halting her movements.  
  
Kagome stood, afraid to move. Her hands were trapped in between them, and if she moved her head to look at him...Kagome blushed at the image that came to mind.  
  
Inu smirked and leaned forward even more to whisper in her ear. "why are you blushing." he said, blowing on her ear and grinning when she jumped.  
  
"i'm not blushing..." Kagome muttered and tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?" Inu teased, making Kagome blush even harder as she turned her head to look defiantly at him.  
  
Suddenly she realized the position she was in and froze. Inu's face hovered an inch away from hers, and he had her trapped up against the cabin.  
  
"let me go.." she hissed and tried to push him away, hating the knowing smirk that played at his lips....not that she was looking at his lips....'suuuuure you're not...' the voice inside her head sang. Kagome stuck her tongue out at it mentally 'Shut up!!!' she replied.  
  
"I really don't think you want me to let you go..." Inu said, letting his breath tickle her neck.  
  
Kagome tried to glare at him, "why's that"..she asked breathlessly, and then cursed mentally... 'that came out wrong...' she told herself  
  
Inu grinned again and then closed the distance inbetween them, touching his lips to hers gently before pulling back to look at her....  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock, her mouth open and then grinned before leaning up to kiss him again, this time managing to pull her arms free to wind around his neck. Inu smirked against her and nipped slightly at her bottom lip. She gasped and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth to play with hers. Kagome moaned slightly and tightened her grip around his neck, as Inu slid his arms down her back to pull her against him.  
  
Suddenly they flew apart as they heard giggling. There at the window was Kagome's group staring at them. Kagome blushed scarlet and pulled away quickly.  
  
"What are you doing!!" she asked, embaressed.   
  
"We can't get out!!" they replied, still laughing,  
  
"You and your little make out session are blocking the exit!!" one girl said, and then cracked up.  
  
Kagome turned back to Inu Yasha, eyes wide, to see him starting to laugh too. "How old are these kids??!?!?" she questioned incredulously...  
  
_teehee...Lol..well! There's Inu and kag's first kiss. Rolls eyes sorry if it was too soon, but this IS an i/k fic and i had to start it sometime!!! Sango and Miroku will follow shortly, and maybe if you're good little reviewers, i'll stick some sess/rin in as well. oh...if you haven't figured it out by now '...' is thoughts and "..." is talking. Thanks !!! baibai!! Thornywaves...p.s. Review please!!! _


	5. I have NO idea what you're talking about

_I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! I swear i haven't abandoned this story!!! The end of the school year just crept up on me!!! I have a long chapter here for you guys, and I will try and get the next one up ASAP!!!! So sorry and thank you so much for your reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill_  
  
**Chapter Five: I have NO idea what you're talking about...  
**  
Sango looked up from her meal, across the table to see Rin grinning down at her food, trying to restrain her laughter. Curious she lookd to herleft and noticed Miroku turning a very fethching shade of red, and Sesshomaru opposite him hiding his mouth behind his hand, looking amusedly between the two.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Alright...what's going on." She said authoritatively that's probably not a word...but i'm in Utah at the moment and it's 120 degrees outside and i can't think...  
  
Miroku's head shot up, and the sent a desperate, pleading look at Rin's mirthful expression, before turning back to Sango.  
  
"Nothing" he said quickly, hopeing he sounded innocent enough.  
  
Sango looked back and forth between the three, and then turned slightly in her seat to look over at Kouga and ayame who were on dinner duty, serving up the food to the campers.  
  
Satisfied that they were completely in the dark, Sango then leveled her gaze at Rin, who looked back at her, poker-faced for a grand total of three seconds...and then burst out laughing hysterically. Sango looked over incredulously at sess, who, to her surprise, was trying unsucessfully to hide his smile.  
  
"It's just so funny miroku!!" rin managed to gasp out inbetween giggles, "You're never..." and then she broke off, laughing even harderas Miroku turned bright red, and shook his head furiously in an attempt to shut her up. Rin clutched her sides, and wiped at the tears streaming out of her eyes. Sesshomaru reached over quickly and grabbed her as she began to fall off her seat, as she was laughing to hard to notice.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku again, totally lost..."What is she talking about?" she asked him.  
  
Miroku flushed again, and cleared his throat nervously, avoiding her gaze.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to ask him again, when the final group of girls burst through the doors, with Kagome and Inu Yasha trailing behind them.  
  
Sango caught Kagome's eye. "What took you so long?" she asked curiously.  
  
Kagome blushed agian. "eh...we got caught...." she mumbled.  
  
Rin grilled up at them as Kagome moved towards the table. "Doing what?" she asked innocently.  
  
Inu's grin, if possible, got even larger.  
  
"This." he said smugly, and caugh KAgome's wrist, spinning her around to stand in front of him, and leant down to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as all their friends watched, stunned.  
  
Miroku was the first to snap out the daze. "Why Inu" he commented dryly, "I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist..."  
  
When inu pulled back, he smirked at the look on Kouga's face. "You know it. " he said, and winked at Miroku.  
  
Looking over at Sess's carefully black expression, he grinned. "Waza matta fluffy?"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Inu. "Nothing is wrong little brother." he replied coldly.  
  
Inu grinned down at his sibling. "Jealous" he teased, sending a meaningful glance down to where Sess still had a hold of Rin's waist.  
  
Sess turned the palest shade of pink, and was about to reply when the head teacher stood up and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"Since it si so late," Kagomechekced her watch, it was almost 10:45..."Two of our counsleors will clean up the mess ahll tonight and the rest of you will go straight back to the cabins and unpack. Lights out is at 11:30! GO!" the teacher said and blasted an air horn. There was a stampede of little feet and then onmly the counselors remained.  
  
Rin grinned evilly. "I volunteer Sango and Miroku." she said innocently and then skipped out of the doors, ignoring the glare aimed at he back from Miroku.  
  
The others looked at each other and shurgged. "Sounds good to me" they all said and then left, leaving the two behind.  
  
As soon as their friends were out of sight, Snad rounded on Miroku.  
  
"Now." she said firmly, sitting down in a chair and leaning it against the wall. "What was going on earlier."  
  
Miroku, who by now had regained his composure, hid a smile and turned around, grabbing a nearby broom and began sweeping. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he siad calmly.  
  
Sango looked at him disbelieving until he sighed in defeat and turned back towards her.  
  
Walking over, he leant the broom against a counter and then swung himself up on top, so he was sitting facing Sango with about a foot of space inbetween them. Then, suddenly nervous, he looked down at his hands, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"Rin...uh...she caught me doing something i wasn't supposed to be doing." he said carefully.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "and that was...."  
  
Miroku flushed again. "...........................................er........staring.........................you...." was all Sango caught of his mumbling.  
  
Sango leaned forward slightly, bring all four legs of the chair onto teh ground. "What were you doing?" she asked again, patiently.  
  
miroku looked up, meeting her gaze for the first time, and stared determinedly down at her. "Planning how to do this." he said shortly, and then leaned over, grasping her ching gently, andpulled her towads him as he tilted his head and pressed his lips firmly to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she froze in surprise.  
  
After a few minutes he pulled back, but kept his hand under her chin so she couldn't look away.  
  
"Got your answer?" he said mischeviously, his eyes twinkling, and then he jumped down off the counter and grabbed his broom, and started to sweep again, whistling happily to himself.  
  
Sango, wide-eyed leant back against the wall, still speechless. Hesitantly she brought her hand up to touch her lips, and then smirked at the single thought running through her head.  
  
"Damn he's a good kisser..."  
  
_Teehee. I hope you liked that. i had to type that in about 10 minutes so i'm sorry about the typo's!!! someday i'll go back and edit all this...:S do you want another chapter? thornywaves_


	6. Moonlight Fluffiness!

I'M SOOO SORRY! ...:D I completly and utterly spaced on this story! AHHH! but! to try and make up for it there are nice fluffy moments between Ayame and Kouga, Miroku and Sango, and an extended fluffy moment between Sess and Rin! ...forgive me?

Disclaimer: y'all know the drilll...no sueing, pleading, begging, or otherwise guilt-tripping the authress into diving into her shallow pockets to fish you out money. comprede? good. now read.

**Camping is fun!...right?**

**Chapter 6: Moonlight Fluffiness**

Ayame looked up from unpacking as the moonlight streaming through the door was blocked.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked, curiously.

Sango looked up wide eyed, and blushed. "ahh..." she stumbled,

"We got held up." Miroku answered from behind her, as he prodded her through the door.

Ayame nodded, convinced, and turned back to her bag.

Suddenly Rin jumped up, startling Sess from his nap, and clapped her hands happily. "I know!" she said loudly, "Let's go to the lake!"

Ayame whirled around, "No!" she said before she could stop herself, and then promptly slapped a hand over her mouth.

Everyone turned to look at her, puzzled.

"Why not Ayame?" Kouga asked.

Blushing she shook her head, turning resolutely away from the group. Kouga looked at the others at motioned for them to get ready before making his way over to Ayame, and sitting down beside her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Ayame looked up at him, "I..." she looked away, towards the others who were happily getting ready. Rin was tugging on Sess's hand, trying to get him to sit up as he looked on from where he was sprawled across their bed, amused at her futile efforts. Sango was digging out a scarf, not noticing Miroku sneaking up behind her.

She looked back at Kouga. SLAP Kouga winced as Miroku hit the ground, but kept his eyes trained on her.

"nevermind. " she said pasting a fake smile on her face. "let's go."

Soon everyone was ready, and they set of down the unlighted path to the lake, which was about 2 miles away. Slowly the pairs grew further and further apart until they could hardly see each other...

* * *

KOUGA AND AYAME

Kouga glanced over at Ayame, and raised an eyebrow. She was looking over her shoulder, and around them at the woods, rubbing her arms protectively against the cold.

"So you wanna tell me what that was all about?" He asked calmly, looking at Ayame.

Ayame gulped, avoiding his gaze and looked around at the dark, gloomly forest around her, unconsciously stepping closer to Kouga as she shivered. Suddenly a snap was heard from somewhere within the forest, echoing through the trees. Ayame shrieked, and grabbed ahold of Kouga, huddling into him protectively.

Kouga stumbled, surprised, but caught himself quickly and hestitantly wrapped his arms around the girl trying to quelch her furious shaking. Looking down at her, it dawned on him and he smirked slightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Ayame," he said quietly to her, "are you afraid of the dark?"

Ayame stiffened and then raised her head from his neck to cautiously to look him in the eye. "...maybe...a little..." she said, trying to save her pride, and then jumped again, grabbing Kouga closer as an owl hooted nearby.

Kouga grinned wilding, trying to hide his laughter, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Don't worry." he said confidently, "I'll take care of you."

Ayame looked at him warily as they started walking again, before smiling slightly to herself, and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Thanks..." she said, trying to sound nonchalant, and failing misrably as her grip failed to loosen from where it still grasped Kouga's shirt.

* * *

SANGO AND MIROKU

Miroku walked slower and slower, until he and Sango were far behind the others.

"Finally" he breathed quietly as he noticed the last couple walk out of sight, and stopped suddenly, catching Sango by surprise.

"What!" she gasped in surprise as she was yanked back around suddenly by the hand that was attached to Miroku's. Grinning, Miroku pushed her up against the nearest tree and kissed her fiercely, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Getting over her shock quickly, Sango pushed back against him and moaned slightly as she felt his hands begin to wander, for once not caring where they ended up.

Panting, Miroku finally pulled back, his hands still softly caressing her sides, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Couldn't wait any longer." was all he gave by way of explaination before he dragged Sango off down the path again to catch up to the others.

* * *

RIN AND SESS

Sess looked down at Rin again out of the corner of his eye, frowning as he noticed how much she was shaking.

"Rin. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned

Rin looked up at him in surprise, and grinned brilliantly. "I'm fine Sess." she said cheerfully, "I just forgot how cold it got here at night." She picked at her spagetti strap top and shorts, "I'm not really dressed for midnight walks through the forest." she winked.

Sess rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his jacket, drapped it around her shoulders and smirked at her. "Pathetic humans" he said, a trace of laughter in his voice.

Rin mock glared at him, slipping her arms into the sleeves, before punching him in the arm. "You're not that much different than us!" she stated confidently.

Raising an eyebrow, Sess looked down at her again. "How so?" he asked calmly.

Rin ticked the ways off on her fingers "You still look the same, you're not that much stronger, you don't have any special abilities." she said.

Sess sweatdropped. "You haven't been around very many demons have you?" He said, amused.

Rin looked up at him, confused. "No. not really."

Smirking slightly, Sess grabbed Rin's shoulder and stopped her, turning her around to meet him. "Demons are very different than humans" he said. "The only reason i look like you, is i'm wearing a type of disguise."

Rin laughed. "Yeah right!" She exclaimed, "You're not wearing a mask!"

Sess rolled his eyes again in exaperation. "You want me to show you?"

Rin nodded, disbeliveing. "Prove it."

Sess smirked again and took another step back before closing his eyes and letting the disguise go.

Rin gasped sharply as suddenly Sess had a huge fluffy tail, and strange markings on his face. She watched as he opened his eyes, and looked at her, his expression guarded. She approached him hesitantly, looking at him for permission as she reached out to touch him. Seeing no objections, she stroked his tail lightly before squealing happily and twirling it around herself.

"This is so cool!" she said excitedly to him, "Why didn't you show me earlier!"

Sess smiled down at her in relief, shrugging slightly. "Didn't know how you'd react..." he muttered, and twitched his tail out of Rin's reach and changing back quickly. Rin pouted at him, disappointed and then smirked.

"You have cool eyes in both forms" she said happily, leaning forward to have a closer look. Sess froze awkwardly until Rin pulled back, a thoughtful look on her face.

"So you do look different than humans...do you have any special abilities?" She asked, curious.

Sess smiled "Go hide." he said simply and closed his eyes. Rin grinned and ran off into the forest. 30 seconds later Sess opened his eyes and looked around. Turning slowly he listened intently for a second, and then walked silently to a nearby tree. Still smiling, he looked down at Rin, who was looking intently the opposite way around the tree. He leant over her, and whispered in her ear while at the same time tickling her,

"Boo." he said,

Rin screamed, and turned whipped around quickly to face him. Sess raised an eyebrow and pinned her against the tree again, poking her side experimentally. Grinning as she squirmed against him trying to hold in her laughter, he tickled her again softly and she burst out laughing, trying futilly to get away from him.

"I SURRENDER!" she finally gasped out, laughing, and collapsed against the tree, looking up at him. Suddenly she noticed how close they had become during the past few moments. Rin swallowed heavily and looked up the scant few inches that separated them, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. Sess looked down at her, still smirking and leaned even closer, placing his hands on either side of her, and pressing her up against the tree.

"You know what's great about being a dog demon?" He asked softly, teasing her.

Rin forced herself to looking him in the eye. "No." she managed to get out...

Sess grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We have all the senses of a dog, just improved. Sight. earing...smell. People say that dog's can smell a persons emotion." He added lowly. "Do you believe it?"

"I'm beginning to..." Rin whispered

"It's true." Sess said, moving closer to her lips. "I can smell that you're nervous...among other things," he grinned "and that everytime i do this," he moved scant millimeters away from her, his breath whisping over her lips "you want me to kiss you." he finished smugly, before finally closing the final distance and kissing her fully. Rin moaned slightly as he finally turned his teasing into reality and moved her hands up around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Eventually they pulled back and Rin played with his hair absently as she thought. "So you do look different...and you've proved you're stronger..." she glared at him playfully, trying to tugg her wrist out of his grip, and failing "...and you have better senses...any thing else different i should know about?" she asked.

Sess smiled slightly and took as step back. "Run." he said. Rin looked at him confused. Sess looked at her expectantly. "5...4..." he counted. Rin blinked, nervous of the gleam in his eye and turned around, running full speed in the opposite direction.

"3..2...1" Sess finised, and grinned before leaping into the trees and beginning a merry game of tag around the fir trees.

Rin laughed gleefully and looked over her shoulder quickly to check if Sess was gaining on her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him pounce from the treetops and she screamed happily as he tackled her to the ground and rolled on top of her.

Panting heavily she looked up at him "All right!" she breathed "you've made your point! you're not like me!"

Sess grinned and looked down at her. "No. but i do like you." he said, twisting her words. Rin blushed and looked at him, cocking her head.

"Sess?" she asked playfully

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "hm?"

Rin grinned. "I wanna kiss you." she said.

Sess smirked and leant down

"No." Rin said, turning her head to the side. Sess pulled back, puzzled. "I wanna kiss the real you." she said, staring into his eyes. Sess's eyes widened in realization...

"rin..." he started, hesitantly...

"please?" Rin pleaded with him. Sess stared at her a moment longer, before closing his eyes in agreement and shifting once again to his demon form. He opened his eyes to find Rin staring at him adoringly, and smiled slightly.

"Happy?" he asked softly. Rin grinned up at him and flicked her eyes to his tail. Smirking he pulled them both into a sitting position, and pulled her into his lap, his tail wrapping around the both of them like a blanket. Rin squealed and hugged it momentarly before pouching on Sess again and kissing him thouroughly.

"mine!" she laughed, possesively when she pulled back watching his eyes flash, and then let Sess pull her in for another kiss.

sooo...:D happy? bad? good? reviews are a wonderful thing! P.S. ...i have no idea where to go with this story next. let me know your ideas. I think i'm gonna start a "fluffy moment" series type thing...there are never enough of those. wink love ya all! thornywaves


	7. Moonlit Lake

Hey there! so...as requested, here was what kag and inu are up to! grin...alright...so this is a short chapter, BUT ATLEAST I UPDATED THIS TIME!...i'm serious tho! gimme ideas...! I love you all! 

Disclaimer...seriously, if you don't know it by the what...7th chapter? YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING! ...or you can't read...one of the two...

**CAMPING IS FUN!...right?**

**Chapter 7: Moonlit lake**

Kagome sighted happily, looking out over the moonlit lake, and pulled Inuyashas arms more tightly around her like a blanket. Giggling, she leant further over the side of the dock where they wer sitting. Inu groated quietly as his pillow, also know as Kagome's neck, moved and loosenedhis grip slightly to stretch.

Kagome shrieked slightly as her anchor released and she began slipping over the side of the dock. Her arms flailed, finally connecting wiht Inu's shirt and she grabbed on tight.

Gerked uncerimoniously forward, Inu's eyes opened wide in surprise and he reflexively grabbed a hold of the dock behind him, and wrapped another arm around Kagome's waist.

"Pull me up pull me up pull me up!" Kagome squeaked, panicked.

Inu grinned, chuckling and just looked down at her, half dangled over the water.

"Don't you trust me?" he questioned innocently.

"Right now," Kagome replied, her eyes narrowing, "my fear of getting soaked is overrulling my trust in you so PLEASE PULL ME UP!"

Inu looked away, hiding his smirk and hauled Kagome up onto the dock again to lie beside him, and rolled on top of her.

Kag blinked and looked up from her position at her evilly smirking boyfriend.

"I'm wounded" Inu stated passively.

Kag rolled her eyes, pushing at his unrelenting weight. "right..." Inu watched amused, as she struggled. Finally, she gave up and looked up at him, resigned.

"What do you want..."

Inu girnned agian before leaning down quickly to kiss her, hard.

Kag squealed, suprised before quickly surrendering to the kiss hungrily.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of her head, Kag recognized footsteps nt he dock behind her, but the rest of her was pleasently occupied with trying to tye her tongue into knots.

Inu, however; heard to footsteps nd a moments more concentration told him it was Kouga and Ayame, with the other four not far behind them. Slowly he pulled back, leaving Kagome, dazed, below him.

Kag heard giggling above her and tiled her head back to see Ayame tyring to unsuccessfully styphle her giggles, still firmly wrapped in Kouga's arm.

She grinned "you can't say anything hun" as Inu got up and reached down to help her. Ayame blushed bright red and tried to take a step away from Kouga, just to be stopped by his grip. She lookedup at him questioningly, just to see him grinning slightly and looking right back at her. ayame flushed evendraker and settled for starting at the planks below her feet.

Kagome laughed happily and clapped her hands, jumping before rushing forward to grap Ayame and skip off down he dock and onto the beach which was well lit by the fill moon.

As soon as they wereout of demon ear shot, Kagome rounded on her. "I take it he found out?" she grinned

Ayame just smiled happily.

* * *

Later that night when all four couples were safely asleep Ayame lay awake thinking over the day. Looking aorund she smiled as she saw her friends curled up against their respective guys and looked own at the sleeping Kouga. Smiling slightly she lay back down again, sighing and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly her eyes shot open as a twig snapped outside her window. Her breathing grew erratic as she lay quietly, shivering. An owl hooted close by, and she flinched, squeaking, drawing the covers closer around her.

Where those shadows there before? Why were they moving? Where they growing? She panicked, her breathing growing more and mor shaky. Someone touched her shoulder and she wipped aorund wildly barely stopping her scream.

Ice blue eyes looked back at her, concerned. "you okay?" he whispered.

Ayame closed her eyes, and took deep breaths to calm herself. "Yah." she replied with a shaky smile.

Kouga stared at her, unconvinced before laying down on his back and reaching out an arm for her.

"C'mere." he said, sleepily.

Ayame looked at him, hesitantly before shuffling forward a few inches.

Kouga rolled his eyes, and leant forward dragging her unresisting body against his side, and wrapping an arm underneath her to rest on her back.

Ayame froze, her pillow now Kouga's shoulder, and looked up him uncertainly. Kouga's eyes were closed, a slight smile on his face.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you." he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Slowly, Ayame relaxed, settling down against him, and wrapping an arm around his torso.

"I'm not gonna let anything get you." she heard as she drifted off, a happy smile on her face, finally feeling secure.

"you're safe"

aw...wink 3 thornywaves


	8. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Special Note: 

Okay...i know this isn't a chapter! and i'm really really sorry to those people who wanted one...BUT! i just had to say something.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH**! My reviews went from like...27 to 52 overnight! I love all you guys! So far i have received no flames and ALL constructive criticism and i just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you, and...(of course)thatthe new chapter is on its way! Hopefully up by March 4th. :)

As it was so nicelyrequested: The new chapter will include Miroku and Kouga bragging and getting into trouble, with a couple other little surprises.

Thank you again!

Thornywaves


	9. Betrayal

LOL! so...a little later that i expected, BUT HEY! It's still here! that's what counts... 

right?

Disclaimer: ...

**CAMPING IS FUN!...right?**

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

Yawning, Ayame stretched, squinting her eyes against the rays of the morning sun, and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Suddenly, it shifted slightly as Kouga stifled a laugh, and Ayame looked up alarmed, and half awake.

"Did you sleep well?" Kouga asked innocently, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, Kouga's arm slipping from its place around her waist

"What!" she gasped, flushing darker and looking around wildly. Kouga only laughed harder, tears streaming out of his eyes as he shook uncontrollably. Ayame glared and grabbed her discarded pillow and struck him across the head.

Kouga stiffened in surprise and then turned slowly to face her, his smile growing larger.

"You are SO dead." was all the warning he gave before he pounced on her, managing to get a top of her as she struggled to hit him again, laughing delightedly.

Kouga finally pinned her hand and ripped the pillow away from her, raising it to smack her in retaliation.

Ayame shrieked and cowered away, trying to sheild herself with her free arm as she laughed hysterically.

"STOP!" she managed, "I SURRENDER!'" Kouga grinned down at her and started laughing with her, slumping in exaustion until he was scant inches away from her.

Not noticing, Ayame finally managed to get herself under control.

"Where are the...others..." she trailed off as her eyes locked with Kougas.

Kouga stared distractedly down at her lips. His eyes flicked guiltily up to meet hers.

"Breakfast." he said quietly. "you were...ah...a little attached to your pillow this morning, and no one could wake you." he said pointedly, trying to hide a smile.

Ayame immediatly blushed and looked away, embaressed.

"you could have pushed me off, i di" she was cut off as Kouga tilted her head quickly and bent down to kiss her.

Instinctively, Ayame's eyes fluttered shut as she focused on his lips against hers. Slowly she opened up for him, and began to twine her tongue with his as he explored her mouth.

* * *

Suddenly, Kouga's eyes flew open and he pulled back quickly, rolling off her as Kagome rounded the corner. Kagome looked back and forth betweent he blushing couple suspiciously. 

"So...what are you doing?" she asked calmly as she stood in the doorway.

Ayame opened her mouth to answer, but Kouga quickly cut in, interupting her.

"Well you see Kagome," he started as Ayame turned quickly to face him, her expression warning him not to say anything. Kouga grinned mischeviously at her and looked over at Kagome again "Ayame decided that she just wasn't satisfied with only sleeping with me so s"

Ayame shrieked in shock and embaressment and flew across the bed to stop Kouga from finishing his sentence, pinning him in the process.

"Ah...nothing..." she said, flushing, her hands still firmly covering Kouga's mouth.

Kagome laughed, "sure..." she said, winking, and grabbed her sweater off the bed and strolled back out the door, Ayame's eyes following her the entire way. Kouga reached up and grasped Ayame's wrists lightly, making no attempt to move them.

Ayame gasped and looked down at Kouga, removing her hands quickly as she felt him lick her palms suggestively. His eyes twinkled mirthfully up at her as she flushed slightly.

"What are you doing!" she said over his laughs.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at her position on her. Ayame looked down, confused at them and then blushed as she realized their position. Kouga outright laughed as he saw her look around in embaressment when she saw she was straddling him.

"But I dunno," he said, suggestivly moving his hips, "I could go for the whole dominatrix thing..."

Ayame's eyes widened and then narrowed evily. Swiftly she twisted her wrists and captured his hands, pinning them harshly above his head. Almost laughing at his shocked expression she leant down and kissed him thoroughly, practically raping his mouth with her tongue. Moaning sexily, she rubbed her crotch against his growing arousal. Slowly she broke of the kiss and leant down to nibble on his ear, listening as he moaned.

Giving his ear one last kiss she whispered, "That's what you get for making a fool of me" and sat up, quickly getting off him and walking around to her side of the bed to grab some clean clothes for the day.

Kouga lay there in shock, still in the same position she left him in as her words sunk in. Slowly, his eyes narrowed as his body calmed down and he sat up, looking over to where Ayame had her back to him, digging through her bag.

"no...fucking...way..." he muttered to himself and got up silently, moving behind her. Before Ayame had a chance to react to the presense behind her, she was slammed up against the wall and Kouga's body was pressed tightly against her, swiftly he forced his knee between her legs, making her stand on tip toe if she wanted to keep her balance. Quickly, he moved forward, kissing her harshly, letting her taste the hunger she had awoken. Moaning, she melted into him, letting him hold her up, andwrappedher arms around his neck to kiss him back with equal fervor.

Slowly, their kisses became gentler until Kouga pulled back, resting his forehead against hers...

"tease." he accused, smiling slightly.

Ayame just smirked knowingly.

* * *

Miroku looked over at Kouga as they walked to their first activity with the kids. 

"What are you so smug about?" he asked.

Kouga looked over at him and grinned. "None of your buisness." he retorted.

Miroku grinned knowingly. "Ayame?" he asked.

Kouga glanced at him, startled.

Miroku just laughed. "You can't play a player, dude. I know that look. ya score with 'yame?"

Kouga just smiled secretively and looked away. "Like i said...none of your buisness"

Rolling his eyes. "That means no." Miroku stated, calmly. "And there's no way that you're gonna get Ayame before i get Sango. She's way easier than Ayame."

As they rounded the corner of the building, Kouga grinned. "no way dude. Ayame'll totally cave faster than Sango ." he boasted.

Suddenly Miroku and Kouga stopped short as they almost crashed into someone. Looking up, Kouga's heart fell as he saw Ayame stare back at him, her eyes filling up with tears. Shaking her head, she backed away in betrayal, before turning to run away blindly, the tears coursing down her cheeks.

Shit Kouga cursed silently to himself. "AYAME! WAIT!" he called, desperately, before sprinting off after her.

Swallowing heavily Miroku looked up at the eerily calm Sango. ..._how much did she hear?_ he wondered.

"So. I'm an easy lay, hm?" she said emotionlessly. Miroku slumped imperceptibly in shame.

"Sango," he said, pleading "i didn't mean it that way. i..." he stopped as she took a couple steps forward, raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she possibly could across the face.

"How. DARE. you" she breathed, furious. "I TRUSTED you!" she said, a lone tear trickling down her face. She shook her head in frustration and then backed up, and ran out of sight.

Miroku remained, staring brokenly down at the dirt below him. _Don't go after her. it's her fault for being to sensitive his mind comforted her_

Frowning he looked up at the trees. _God damn it Miroku, you really screwed up this time...you and your damn pride! you actually liked this girl,_ his conscience screamed at him, _how could you screw this up!_

"Fuck it" he muttered, and then sprinted off in the direction that Sango went. "SANGO!" he yelled "WAIT!"

**THE END! LOL! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAH...**

eep! okay! nevermind!

Kouga finally found Ayame sitting on a rock over looking a field on the outskirts of camp. Breathing heavily from the running, he bent over to catch his breath. Ayame didn't even look around.

"Ayame." Kouga said quietly, pleading "I didn't mean what i said! I could never think of you like that."

Ayame just stared out over the field in front of her. Kouga sighed and sat down at her feet, leaning against the boulder. "Miroku, inu and I have been friends forever, probably since preschool...every since we met we've been competing for the best in everything" he started. "The best playdo, the best crayon, the best grades, the best girlfriend..." he trailed off. "Miroku has always been popular in school...with the girls." he shifted uncomfortably. "he got the reputation of the true 'player' of our grade and he just encouraged the rumors." He glanced up at her momentarily to see if she was listening.

"I'm the only one that knows that he hasn't actually done anything, with anyone..." he smiled ruefully, "but that doesn't stop us arguing over who's better ...neither of us could really just pick up a girl and then dump her after we use her, but..." he stopped, frustrated "it's all a mask." he finished.

"i know that doesn't make sense..." he said quietly. Suddenly he started as he heared Ayame speak behind him.

"I've only met one guy that actually cared for me." she whispered, and then stopped herself. "or at least, i thought i did." she said sadly. "i've had my fair share of boyfriends, but every relationship i've had..." She sat up straigher on the rock, feeling Kouga's eye boring into her. "Some just used me. some just wanted a plaything. some" she looked him straight in the eyes "thought i was an easy lay." Kouga looked away, ashamed "and some...just liked to mess with people's heads."

"you think i would learn to tell the difference between the good guys and the bad," she chuckled "but...apparently not."

She curled up on the rock, grasping her knees with her arms and burying her face. "I thought that you were different" she sniffed, trying to conceal her tears. "I liked you!"

Kouga got up and sat on the rock beside her, wrapping his arms around her, not letting her escape as she fought to get away. "I am different." He kept on repeating "I'm not like that". Finally Ayame surrendered in exaustion, and wrapped her arms around his torso, crying into his shoulder. Kouga pulled her closer, and onto his lap and tightened his grip.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered brokenly into her hair "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist, pulling her to an abrupt halt in the middle of the woods. "Sango! Stop!" he pleaded. 

Sango tore her arm out of his grasp but didn't try to run again.

"What do you want" she questioned coldly.

"Sango, I'm sorry!" Miroku said, trying to get her to look at him "I let my pride get away from me, i didn't mean anything i said! i really..." he trailed off..."i really like you." he finished lamely.

Sango refused to look at him, and instead stared off at some indistinct point in the forest. "I trusted you." was all she could say. "I trusted you, and you were just USING me!"

Miroku fell to his knees, yanking on her hand to turn her to face him. "I SWEAR i wasn't using you." he said passionatly, "I'm not like that!"

Sango looked at him, incredulously. "Miroku, you have the singular reputation for being the BIGGEST player in the ENTIRE school! how am i supposed to trust you!"

Miroku winced and looked away. "All i can say is that repuations are made up of rumors." he looked at her, desperatly "Ask me to do anything! I'll prove it to you!"

Sango looked at him, debating. "Allright." she agreed. "Anything?"

Miroku swallowed nervously, and slowly got to his feet. "Anything." he agreed.

Sango smirked evilly. "I want you to do 3 things for me." she stated calmly. "Agreed?"

He nodded. "3 things."

"Number one:" Sango started, "I want you to answer this question fully, and truthfully. How many girls have you seduced, used, and then discarded. And remember! If at any point in time i find that you are not truthful..." she threatened.

Miroku nodded in understanding, and the hestitated...

Sango narrowed her eyes, and turned to walk away agian. Miroku panicked and reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards her once more. "WAIT!" he started,

"I'll answer you." he said. "i..." he paused, biting his lip nervously and searching for the right way to put it. "My reputation is that of a player, yes?" he asked her.

Sango rolled her eyes, and nodded.

Miroku looked away, "It's not true." he said quietly, "I have not seduced, i have not used, and i have not discarded any girl in my entire life." he said, truthfully. "The rumors just started," he shrugged "and i did not discourage them."

Sango stared into his eyes, undecided, and then nodded, accepting what he said as truth. "I believe you." she said, satisfied.

"Number two:" she said, smiling slightly. "I want you to take off your rosary and glove and let me see what is underneath." Miroku's eyes widened in panic, and then closed.

"No one has seen what is under this." he said quietly, pleading. "i..." he stopped, looking again at the unreadable expression on Sango's face. Taking a deep breath, he nodded quickly and began unwinding the beads.

Sango watched, curious as the last twist was undone and he started to pull it off. He turned his hand reflexsively so that the back was facing him, and removed the glove completely, clenching his hand into a fist. Nervously, he looked up at her and motioned to his hand.

"there you go." he said shortly, not looking at his hand. "It's off."

Sango looked up at him questioningly, and then reached out to grasp his hand. Gently, she turned it over, and began to pull his unresisting fingers to uncurl from their postions. Gradually she uncovered what he was hiding. In the very centre of his palm was a glaring circular scar the size of a silver dollar. (HAHAHA! I BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THE WIND TUNNEL!)

"When i was about four," Miroku explained, his voice strained as she traced around the edge, "I had a little sister. Her name was Naina." He turned to look at her sadly. "One day when my mother was working in the garden, a man came to the door."

His voice became mechanical as he recited the story "Naina wanted to go get mother, but i told her not to be a wimp, and that we could handle it. I opened the door and a man stood there. He wanted to know if father was in. When i told him he wasn't he flew at us and started dragging us out the door. I screamed and started biting and kicking...He cursed and threw me down, to get a better grip on Naina. I landed against our fence and my hand got caught on one of the spikes that made the rails, and i hit my head against the post. I watched as she screamed for me to help her as he threw her into the car...i passed out. Two days later we found her body in the river."

Sango listened as he stopped. His eyes still distant, as if recalling the day. Gently, she stroked the scar, and then brought it up to her face to kiss the mark.

Miroku's eyes fluttered into focus as he gasped slightly. "...sensitive" he muttered, trying to grin. Sango smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm so sorry" she whispered to him, and just held him as he tried to collect himself. "It was a long time ago." he said, "no one knows besides inu, sess and kouga."

Finally he coughed and pulled back.

"Number Three?" he said.

Sango though for a minute, mulling over everything he had just said, and thengrinned. "Kiss me." she said.

Miroku's face lit up, his usual cocky grin back in place, and wrapped his arms around her waist again. "With Pleasure!" he replied, and dipped her back, grinning as she laughed, and closed the distance between them to kiss her.

hehe. woohooo!...my GOD that took a long time to type! ...i haven't got time to check it for typo's so plez excuse them! i hope you liked it...:S I know that Ayame and Sango forgave them really quick, but i didn't want to drag it out to another chapter...:D hehe. Naina is my character. lol. obviously. hehe. neway! have a good week! review plez! Ideas are greatly appreciated. thanks to Sally/InuFiction for ideas for this chapter! Thornywaves


	10. SORRY

...SORRY! i'm having a writers block! sooo...i wrote another little fic for yah! 

Check out "**Wash it all Away,**" my NEW fic...i'm reaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry! but school is taking over my life! (ONLY 18 DAYS LEFT!) ...and then i have to move to university! soooo...

I dunno. i think i'll be writing more oneshots, but i don't know when this will be updated. grimace sorrysorrysorry!

**_I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS_**! thank you for your support, and keep checking back for new stories!


End file.
